


A Night on the Boat

by snakkeroo



Category: Shenmue
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Size Difference, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakkeroo/pseuds/snakkeroo
Summary: Ryo and Wong have an intimate night on his boat. Very OOC Ryo





	A Night on the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is trash, im trash, i know

“thank you for letting me stay here, Wong” 

“Of course! It’s the least I could dk.” 

This would be the second night Ryo spent on Wongs boat, the first being after he had been beaten while trying to find Ren. However ,being fully aware he realised something 

 

“Wait a minute Wong, where are you gonna sleep?” 

 

“Its alright Ryo,I can sleep on the floor for tonight” 

 

“No way, this is your boat 

 

“But I invited you to stay bro, you take the bed” 

 

“No, its yours ,plus you're a kid, you should get to sleep in comfort” 

Wong clearly got annoyed by what Ryo had said 

“You aren't that much older than me bro! But if you're gonna be like that…” Wong looked down and mumbled “maybe we can both use the bed” 

 

“Well…alright” 

 

“Okay!” Wongs eyes beamed with happiness. He quickly got undressed to just his underwear, a pair of well worn briefs, and started to get in the bed. Ryo got a good look at Wongs butt, before taking off his jacket and jeans, and getting into bed with him. It was pretty cramped with the two of them, but tonight there was a sharp breeze coming in, and Wong started shivering soon. Ryo took a risk, and put his arm around the cute boy, and came up against him. He heard a soft “mmm” come from Wong, and figured he was ok with at least the warmth it provided. After that, Wong snuggled even closer to Ryo. Being so close to the cute boy caused Ryo to start getting hard. 

 

“mmm, youre so warm bro” Wong said, holding onto Ryos arm tighter. And just like that, Ryo was at full mast. 

“bro, somethings poking me” 

 

“oh-uh- sorry about that” Ryo quickly adjusted his position. 

“What…what was it?” 

 

“don’t worry about it, it wont happen again” 

 

“Cmon bro, tell me” 

 

Ryo sighed “well, you’ll find this out when you get older but…sometimes a guys dick will get hard” 

 

“Ohhh, yeah that’s happened to me too. Since you seem to know…why does that happen bro?” 

 

“well sometimes it happens just at random, or when you wake up , but…” Ryo thought for a second and decided to test the waters “well, when does it happen to you?” 

 

“well it happens when I go to the noodle stand…” Ryo knew the place, and the waitress their was very cute and only a year or two older than Wong. “but it also happens when I watch the dock workers or arm wrestlers…I don’t really understand” that was all Ryo needed to hear 

“well” he said pulling Wong closer so his erection was pressed against him once again. “it also happens when you see someone you like” he waited for the realisation to kick in 

 

“Awesome bro, im glad you like me!” 

“Do you like me too?” 

 

“yeah!” 

 

“Can I feel how you like me” Ryo was taking a big risk here but he was pretty sure it would pay off. 

“Uhhh, sure bro” Ryo reached down and felt Wongs erection through his undies. It was small, probably 2 and a half inches in length with not much girth. Figuring Wong would take what he was about to do next as what he asked in the first place, Ryo put his hand into Wongs underwear and felt his dick directly. He could feel that even with Wong being erect the head lf his dick barely peaked out of his foreskin, and he hadn't grown any pubic hair yet. 

“Ah, you haven't grown any hair yet” 

 

“Is that bad?” 

 

“No no, its quite normal for a boy you're age” 

 

“Oh ok. Hey, bro…since you touched mine, can I touch yours?” 

 

“Sure” Wong wasn’t very subtle with how he did it. He sat up and pulled Ryos boxers down, revealing his large 6 in cock. Wong stared wide eyed at it. 

 

“Wow…its so big…and hairy.” 

 

“yeah, it grows as you get older and you grow some hair.” Wong slowly started to reach for Ryos dick, before finally wrapping his hand around the head. Ryo started leaking at the touch. 

 

“Wh-whats that?!” 

 

“this stuff comes out when you really like someone” 

 

“wow…” 

“Hey Wong…come closer” 

“o-okay bro” as Wong got closer to Ryo, Ryo pulled him into a kiss. Wong was startled at first, but quickly gave in, and let Ryo explore his mouth with his tongue. 

“how was that?” 

 

“that was…good” 

 

“Do you want to do more stuff?” 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“well, let me show you a way that people who like each other can have fun.” He said and laid Wong faceup on the bed, and removed his underwear, along with his own shirt. “here suck on these” he said while moving his fingers towards Wongs mouth. Wong did as he was told, and Ryo used his other hand to start playing with Wongs dick. After awhile, he pulled his fingers away. “this might feel weird at first, but trust me, it will feel good. Just try to relax” 

 

“okay bro” Ryo moved his fingers down to Wongs pink hole. Slowly he pushed his first finger in. “ahh! What are you doing bro?!” Ryo leaned over and kissed Wong again. 

 

“just trust me, it will feel good, just try to relax and it'll be easier.” Wong nodded. Ryo gave him a moment to get used to the intrusion, before adding a second finger. Wong gasped as he did, turning Ryo on more. He began searching around for Wongs prostate. A large gasp from Wong let him know he had found it. 

 

“what was that?!” 

“that’s what lets two guys feel good with each other” Ryo said, hitting the spot again, and getting a moan from Wong. Ryo started getting Wong really loosened up for what was to come. Suddenly Ryo had a pang of realisation of his situation, and pulled his fingers out. 

“Bro?” 

“Look Wong, I’m sure when youre older youll find someone you like this way>” 

“But bro, I like you right now!” 

“Let’s just...let’s just get to sleep”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe theyll get farther in chapter 2. IF there is a chapter 2, which there probably wont be


End file.
